


Obsession

by TheGoodMadame



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Murder, Obsession, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 08:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12954969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoodMadame/pseuds/TheGoodMadame
Summary: When an obsession with creepypasta goes wrong. || BEN Drowned || Written April 24th 2014





	Obsession

t was Christmas morning, my family was out celebrating but I, well let’s just say I’m not into that Christmas bullshit. Instead, I sat at my desk and stared at Clever Bot begging my mind to get the courage to finally type in the words I’ve been thinking about for so long. I raised my shaky, clammy hands to the keyboard and I finally forced myself to type, _BEN, Can you hear me?_ Of course I knew BEN wouldn’t reply. Why would he? I’ve had an unhealthy obsession with BEN Drowned ever since I watched Jadusable tell his tale of being tormented by the spirit, virus, whatever he was. My heart raced as I received a response, _What do you want, Matthew?_ Here he was, I had finally gotten the response I need, of course now he’d never leave my computer, well as the story goes. Then again, I didn’t want him to. Pictures of BEN filled my walls and haunted my every waking moment but that was alright, it was how I wanted it. _I want you_. I typed back as a response.

The only reply I got was laughter from my computer before the screen went blue and crashed. I sighed and figured no more of my conversation with BEN would continue on this night so I crawled into my bed and closed my eyes. I fell asleep within a few minutes and that’s when my dreams full of BEN began. I was in the middle of a talk with BEN about how he was going to get my family back when I was awoken with a start.

_Good morning Matthew._

Ben’s voice came from my computer and I immediately got up. My computer was turned on and cleverbot was pulled up with the words. I got on my computer and typed back: _How did you get up my computer?_ I heard the menacing chuckling. I can do anything when it comes to technology. I thought and an evil smirk came upon my face. _What’re you thinking about Matthew?_ My family always acted so hateful towards me so I think it was time for my revenge. I thought about what I wanted then began to type back: _I’ll trade my sanity, my mind, my body, anything you could ask for in exchange for you to torture my family. My technology obsessed family._ I heard nothing back from BEN and assumed he was thinking. I heard a loud beep and felt a pain in my chest and knew what BEN’s answer was. I felt a second entity enter my body and then heard BEN speak from my mouth.

“You have a deal.” I smirked and chuckled. My family was going to pay for the stupid actions and I would forever be one with BEN. I stood up from my bed and walked into my sister’s room to find her technology then I did the same to my parents, I released BEN into the technology and placed it back where I found it so the nightmare could begin. I wish I could tell myself I felt bed but honestly I didn’t feel anything. I wasn’t sure if it was BEN blocking my emotions or not but either way, I really didn’t care. I walked back into my room quietly, looking towards the downstairs as I heard the door open and my family walked in laughing and acting jolly. I heard my dad immediately drop the act and went to his computer, his computer started buzzing and laughter was coming from it. The computer exploded on his face and my mother screamed. I was laughing menacingly as my mom’s tablet started to burn her hands and her phone electrocuted her. My sister ran up the steps and was banging on my door.

“Big brother! Mom, and Dad, something has happened!” My sister ran up the steps and banged on my door. BEN took over and my eyes turned black. BEN opened my door and looked down at my sister who, noticing the eyes, screamed.

“You’re not my brother!” She slapped BEN across the face and BEN grabbed her throat with my hand.

“You shouldn’t have done that…” BEN started squeezing her throat and I laughed on the inside as my family suffered a horrible fate. I knew I’d be next but I was happy, I was happy as the life left my sister’s body and my parents were dead downstairs.

“You’ve met with a terrible fate.” BEN laughed and walked down the steps, looking at my parents bodies. He walked out the door, laughing still, and walked towards the forest that surrounded our home and neighborhood.

I cleared my throat, “BEN, what do you have planned for me?”

“You will see.” BEN walked to a well and jumped down into it. When we hit the ground and I could finally see, the world looked a lot darker almost mirroring my own but a lot more depressing. I immediately recognized the world as the Creepypasta world so many fan-fics had described. BEN walked towards a mansion and smiled a crooked smile as he walked in. Jeff The Killer was the first to see us, but once he saw the eyes he knew it was BEN so he just shrugged it off.

“Matthew, meet Jeff The Killer. He’ll have the pleasure of ending your life.” BEN left my body and stood in front of me. I was gasping for air but nodded simply. Jeff smirked and walked over to me. I felt his large knife enter and leave my body more than just once and gasped out blood, looking at BEN.

“I-I…Love…You…BEN.” I closed my eyes and fell to the ground with BEN cocking his head.

“Oh well. Goodbye Matthew.”


End file.
